Dogs In Heat
by ilove-asianguys
Summary: Jin has Ragna in a bit of a situation and is eager to show his brother how much he loves him. And, although he's reluctant at first, Ragna quickly warms up to the idea himself.  One shot; 2,531 words


"Ragna, dear, relax." Jin's fingers danced across Ragna's face, which squirmed with distaste and tried to pull away from the paler boy. Ragna's body flexed and he pushed against the restrains that were holding him down on Jin's bed.

"I swear if this is a joke it's not funny," Ragna spat. Jin pulled back, resting himself on Ragna's waist, and looked at him.

"I'm not joking. I've waited too long for this to be joking." As if all was well with his explanation, Jin moved close to Ragna, eventually looking for a kiss. Ragna moved his face this way and that until Jin grabbed ahold of it. The force in his hand surprised Ragna and he was a bit stunned. Jin, now completely in control, moved his head down onto Ragna's.

Jin's lips were ice cold, glassy almost. They pressed up against Ragna's which were flaring with anger, like they often were. The contrast between them was fierce and Ragna felt spikes of cold rush through him when they were connected.

"Now open up," Jin whispered in a singsong voice. Ragna (to neither of their surprise) stayed tightlipped so Jin slipped his fingers in between them and tried to pry Ragna's mouth open. They second air rushed into to his mouth, Ragna bit down, clamping hard on Jin's finger. Jin shouted, but not too loud for fear of alerting any of the officers in the neighboring rooms, and pulled his hand out. Ragna took a moment to catch himself when a heavy handed slap came across his face.

"Fucker!" Ragna yelled, which came with another slap from Jin and a warning to keep quiet.

"Do you really want someone to walk in one_ this_? I thought so. Let's try this one more time now." They kissed yet again, but Jin wasted no time in opening Ragna's mouth. This time Ragna obediently opened his mouth and Jin noted this with a mischievous grin.

When Jin's mouth collided with Ragna's now open mouth, a powerful intensity ran through Ragna. Jin's tongue hastily entered and explored the recesses of his brother's mouth. Jin's tongue eventually came to rest on top of Ragna's, at which point he began to massage it with his own. Every so often, Jin had to come up for air; he pulled back every so slightly, leaving a glimmering trail of saliva between their mouthes. Jin would breathe in and out, sending a cool rush of air down Ragna's throat. It was calming, nearly refreshing, but he couldn't give Jin the satisfaction of knowing that.

"God, Jin. You're like a dog."

"Oh brother. I've been starved of you, so you can understand my slobbery behavior, yes?" Jin knew his brother; if he could tickle Ragna's ego, he would get to Ragna eventually.

"Yea, well it's gross," Ragna snorted. Jin collapsed on Ragna and slid up his body. The friction between them cause Ragna to stiffen, and it occurred to him how hot he was, being tied down to a bed and fully clothed. Jin planted kisses on Ragna's neck and collar bone, which eventually grew into licks. He intertwined those with moans of pleasure and desire. Jin moved his head up to Ragna's ear.

"I bet I could do things that your little girlfriend only wishes she could do to you. What's her name? Noel?"

"Shut up bastard!" Jin looked at Ragna, cocked his head, and thought hard for a moment.

"Ragna, are you stupid?"

"I'm not answering that."

"All I want to do is show you a good time. Is that so wrong?" Jin pouted and traced Ragna's face delicately with his fingers.

"It's fucking gross and you know it."

"Well, your body seems to disagree." Ragna went wide-eyed and Jin let his leg slide in between Ragna's thighs. He moved it up and down, slowly, gingerly, caressing Ragna's crotch with his own thigh.

Ragna gave up. He slung his head to the side, resting in on Jin's arm, and gave up. Maybe Jin was right. Maybe he should just enjoy the ride. _I mean, I guess it's a win-win situation...in a creepy kinda way_. Eyes closed, Ragna let go of the situation and focused on his body's sensations. Jin was going slow and easy on him. The fabric of his pants was soft, but not silky, and when it rubbed against himself, it made him feel a slight itch. A good itch though. The kind of itch that would feel amazing if he could just scratch it, and when Jin rubbed it again and again, the itch grew and grew along with his erection.

"J-Jin," Ragna said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Can you unbound my arms. There's something I need to do." Suddenly, Jin's eyes lit up.

"Oh okay, yes do whatever you have to do," Jin said curiously as he quickly undid the knots keeping Ragna's arms down. Jin hopped off Ragna and watched to see what he was going to do with heavy anticipation. Ragna managed to get himself up without his legs. When he was steady, he reached into his pants and scratched. He went to town, sighing and moaning with the relief that came with each scratch. When he had satisfied himself, he fell back down on the pillow.

"That's it?" Jin said, surprised and annoyed. Ragna raised and eyebrow.

"When you were rubbing me, I got itchy." Jin pressed his lips, and they were silent for a moment. Then Jin turned around and quickly undid the knots keeping Ragna's legs down. When he was done with that he turned and looked at Ragna, crawled over to him slowly, butt waving behind him, high in the air. Ragna backed up, but found himself at the head board all too soon. Jin got on Ragna's legs and he locked their knees together before pulling Ragna up to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Ragna," Jin half-whispered, "I want you to undress me." Ragna was about to protest, but Jin shot another comment in: "And don't try to deny it. You're practically begging for it." With that, Jin grinned his crotch on Ragna's confirming that at this point they were both undeniably hard. Ragna complied with Jin's wishes. He found, actually, that he was (almost) enjoying himself. Jin's uniform was ridiculously complex, but with a few buttons and snaps here and there, Ragna was able to easily pull it off, revealing something wonderful: Jin's chest was smooth and pale. His muscles were outline and when Ragna put a hand on Jin's chest, Jin shuddered and Ragna laughed at him.

"Damn Jin, you're freezing." Jin tackled Ragna, and spun around putting Ragna on top.

"Then warm me up." Ragna accepted this challenge and moved down on Jin's chest. He planted kisses all over, practically eating him up. His fingers clutched Jin's small frame as his tongue explored the indents and creases of his abs. Ragna moved his hands up to Jin's arms: they were smaller than his own, but didn't lack any sort of muscle. Jin giggled, "Who's the dog now?"

In response, Ragna got up off of Jin, and took off his own shirt. Jin's draw dropped a bit upon seeing Ragna perfect body. His abs were even, his hips were square and his sides were toned as well. All the way from his waist up to his collar bone were nothing but sheer perfection. Even his Adam's apple that was large and and bulky, looked amazing and sexy. It made him look like a man. Ragna got back down on Jin, throwing his clothes to the floor. He rubbed his chest against Jin's and his body warmth bounced onto Jin. He brought Jin in for another kiss. This time, after breaking it off, Ragna moved down to Jin's neck and allowed his hands to further explore Jin's body.

"I'll show you a dog," Ragna whispered in a low, throaty, sexy way. Ragna slipped his hands down into Jin's pants and he made his was to Jin's butt. He cupped it, and brought Jin's hips up against his. Jin could feel drops of precum seep out of him; the whole situation was more than Jin hand imagined it would be. Ragna grabbed Jin's waistband and pulled his pants down, underwear and all. Jin, now laying stomach down on the bed, had his erection pressed into the sheets which cause him to quiver and moan. Ragna massaged Jin's ass, prepping him for what they both knew was coming. Ragna leaned over on Jin's back and nibbled on his ear and he loosened Jin up, slowly spreading him apart.

"Just go, it won't hurt me, I promise."

"If you say so." Ragna sent a finger in and Jin gasped out loud.

"K-keep going." Ragna moved his finger in and out and Jin slowly grew used to the rhythm. The pain was mixed with pleasure, then entirely overtaken by pleasure. Jin curled his neck back and began to kiss Ragna. Ragna let Jin kiss him while he slowly picked up Jin and turned him around, but he was careful not to break their kiss for anything. Eventually, Ragna had moved his body up and when Jin opened his eyes, a pulsating bulge from Ragna's pants was in front of him. Jin looked up, eyes gleaming. The want and lust in Jin's eyes were driving Ragna crazy.

"Go, take me," Ragna commanded. Jin happily obliged. Jin brought his face up to Ragna's crotch and he pressed into in. He could feel Ragna's heart beat through his penis; it throbbed in time with each pulse of blood. When Jin inhaled and rubbed his face into Ragna, a deep, musk filled his nose. Jin placed a hand gently on Ragna's crotch. He wanted to make Ragna wait for it. To Jin's delight, Ragna's legs began to twitch. Ragna felt weak in his knees; Jin's hands knew where to touch and prod, and he did it ever so lightly in a way that drove him crazy.

Eventually, though, a point came where Jin was equally driven crazy and as much he was enjoying teasing Ragna, he could simply no longer resist. Jin pulled Ragna's pants down in one quick tug. Ragna was prodding out of his boxers and the throbbing of his dick was visible now. Jin slipped his hand into Ragna's boxers, but didn't entirely take them off. Only with both hands around it was Jin able to wrap himself entirely around it.

"Well, brother, seems like you've grown quite a bit."

"How about we really found out how big I've gotten." Ragna, taking the initiative, pulled his own boxers down, only to have them get caught on his own erection. It was a team effort, but eventually they got Ragna's boxers off. Jin was in awe: Ragna's penis was perfect (or as perfect as a penis could ever be). It looked twice as big now that it was free from confinements. Ragna's head was swollen and when Jin placed a hand on it, he could feel the blood rushing in and out.

Jin pulled Ragna up, and the twisted downward on it. He went on like this for a few minutes, and eventually Ragna could no longer hold himself up, so he got down and laid next to Jin. Jin scooted down, never once letting go of Ragna, and brought his face in between Ragna's legs. The skin around Ragna's penis was red, and Ragna was letting out moans. Jin, deciding he had made Ragna wait long enough, moved his head down on Ragna. He went as far as he could, nearly taking all of Ragna in, and then he stopped. Jin clamped down tight on Ragna and for a moment he simply felt Ragna. Ragna felt a little uneasy as he realized Jin was right: Noel had never made him feel like this. It was still weird, but it still felt so good and Ragna couldn't ignore his bodies needs. Jin bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster. Ragna's body quivered underneath Jin's and his hands found themselves grabbing the sheets.

"J-Jin," Ragna managed to mutter, "stop. I don't want this to be over so quickly. Jin, a little disappointed, got off and looked at Ragna.

"What do you want to do?" Ragna suddenly grabbed Jin and brought him in forcefully, for a surprisingly tender kiss. Caught up in the kiss, Jin allowed Ragna to get on top and they tousled about the sheets a bit, playfully biting and kissing each other. Ragna slowly made his was down to Jin's pants and he wiggled Jin out of them. They're freed erections rubbed and collided as they kissed, creating an uncomfortable pleasure between them. They moved awkwardly around each other, trying not to stab each other.

"Jin, do you want to..." Ragna trailed off. Jin giggled and kissed Ragna quickly, which caught him off guard.

"Yes, please." Ragna was still a little unsure because he didn't want to hurt Jin, but he did went along with it anyway. Jin obediently turned over and wagged his ass in the air, practically begging for it. It had been Ragna's first time with a guy, and he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he imagined it would be the same as with a girl. He placed himself on Jin's dainty, square hips and, in one thrust, entered Jin.

"Ow!" Jin exclaimed, causing Ragna to get nervous and he quickly pulled out, which solicited another cry from Jin.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"You went too fast. Be gentle when you start. God, you're so excited." Ragna just smirked a bit, but there was really no point in trying to deny that now. Again, Ragna lowered himself down into Jin, slower now. Jin was incredibly tight, but once Ragna passed through the initial ring of muscle, he felt himself and Jin both begin to relax. Ragna moved in and out, increasing his speed bit by bit.

It was a completely new feeling. Noel was tight, but nothing like this. Jin was clamped around Ragna and all sides and the pressure was amazing. Ragna, now feeling himself begin to build up to a climax, pressed harder into Jin's ass. He collided with the walls of Jin's butt and kept going as far as he could.

"Oh my god," Jin moaned in time with Ragna's pounding. Jin felt his entire body go limp and he no longer held himself up; Ragna was now holding Jin's ass up. Ragna went faster, now realizing he was soon going to cum, and he was not going to waste it. He leaned over Jin's back as they had done so before and Jin met Ragna to kiss again.

"Ragna, I want you to release inside me," Jin coaxed. Ragna, doing his best to hold himself back, utterly failed and he exploded inside Jin. It was hot, warm, and sticky; it felt amazing. Ragna collapsed on Jin and they're bodies tangled together. In a warm lump, Jin managed to pull the sheets over them.

Suddenly, a faint snoring came from Ragna and Jin was left awake by himself. He lifted up Ragna's arm and cuddled inside with him, soundly falling asleep himself.


End file.
